


Home is Behind

by Imhiriel



Series: Imhiriel's Drabbles [64]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Gen, Leaving Home, Orphans, Rohan, Third Age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-29 03:08:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5113838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imhiriel/pseuds/Imhiriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the loss of their parents, Éomer and Éowyn depart for their uncle’s court in Edoras.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home is Behind

Beyond the trundling wagons carrying their belongings, Éomer could still see the thatches of their ho… what had been their home.

But Aldburg was steadily vanishing into the distance. He resolutely turned, tried to emulate Théodred’s straight posture on his buckskin gelding ahead.

His cousin was partially obscured by Éowyn riding pillion, one hand squashing her rag-doll to his cloak.

She looked over her shoulder.

Éomer sighed unhappily at seeing her tear-streaked face, mustered his own courage as best he could – for both of them – and smiled at her:

They still had loving family, and a new home lay ahead.

**Author's Note:**

> \- Title is from Bilbo’s Walking Song (FotR, Three is Company), and of course Pippin’s haunting rendition of it in RotK.  
> \- “Not long after Théodwyn took sick and died to the great grief of the king. Her children he took into his house, calling them son and daughter.” (RotK, Appendix A II)  
> \- Thanks to Barra the Bard on HA for the input regarding geldings.
> 
> _30.10.15 Inspired by a looong ago prompt by Elena Tiriel about “moving to a new place”. I had the first half of the drabble years ago, but the second half only came together when I decided to upload my stories to AO3, as well, a few days ago – how ironically apt!_


End file.
